PERIANTH
Supplemental Information Hair- Purple, although the natural colour is mouse brown. Most of the bangs on the right side and medium length with a slight wave at the bottom Eyes- Green Outfit- Sleeveless purple top, short denim skirt, black leggings, black converse style shoes and a black and white striped (horizontal) cardigan which hangs of her shoulders slightly. Voicebank infomation PERIANTH basic Japanese romaji CV-This contains all the CV phonics needed for a strictly Japanese song, the phonics found in the chart here. It is encoded in romaji with no alises for hiragana, contain frequency map for each .wav file and an oto.ini for all the phonics included.To download PERIANTH's voicebank, visit the downloads page of her website (here) Usage Clause The voicebank PERIANTH and the character PERIANTH are provided by SilverDawnArrow. Do not impersonate the voice provider and/or plagiarize the copyright. Users shall not sell and/or redistribute any part of the voicebank PERIANTH. The prohibition of redistribution shall be applied to the cases of modifying the frequency table (frq file) and/or voice setup (oto.ini). Users may not modify and redistribute them. However private modification by a user to improve quality is allowed on condition SilverDawnArrow is notified. Users shall credit voicebank PERIANTH when a vocal created with the voicebank is used and/or distributed. Users shall not distribute the works using the voicebank PERIANTH and/or the character PERIANTH for commercial purpose. Users shall not use the voicebank PERIANTH and/or the character PERIANTH in the way to defame SilverDawnArrow and/or third person/party, and/or to violate the rights of SilverDawnArrow and/or third person/party. Users shall not use the voicebank PERIANTH and/or the character PERIANTH in the way to violate laws and ordinances, and/or to be offensive to public order and morals (e.g. promoting criminal activity and/or suicide). Also users shall not upload the works using the voicebank PERIANTHand/or the character PERIANTH onto any website which promotes the criminal activities, regardless of the nature of the works. Users shall not use the voicebank PERIANTH and/or the character PERIANTH in any way which denotes a group of people and/or ethnicity. This includes denoting any religion, belief system, ideology and/or any form of witchcraft. Please seek advice from SilverDawnArrow when unsure on how this rule applies. Users shall not use the voicebank PERIANTH in any explicit way without prior permission from SilverDawnArrow. This may include sexual themes, violent themes and/or swearing. Please seek advice from SilverDawnArrow when unsure on how this rule applies. By downloading the voicebank PERIANTH users agree to comply with the usage policy and licensing above. SilverDawnArrow, the author of the voicebank PERIANTH, authorizes the use of this voicebank under the condition that users consent to this usage policy and licensing. This voicebank is free to use within the non-commercial purpose regardless of for private person, fan circle or commercial person. Prior/After acknowledgment to SilverDawnArrow is not necessarily required when you distribute the works using this voicebank for non commercial purpose however it is preferred. If contacted, SilverDawnArrow may allow exceptions to some of these rules. SilverDawnArrow reserves the right to update and/or change the Usage Policy and Licensing of the Voicabank PERIANTH. This Usage clause is based off that of voicebank Teto Kasane. SilverDawArrow can be contacted at UTAUPERIANTH@gmail.com or http://www.youtube.com/user/SilverDawnArrow. Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Female Voicer Category:Brittish UTAUs